


Унижение

by nitabe0



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Katsura is pretty adult, M/M, but he's still in 3-Z lol, dialogues, spoilers for "Benizakura Arc", the events of "Benizakura Arc" in 3-Z!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitabe0/pseuds/nitabe0
Summary: Моя версия событий "Бенизакуры" в 3-Z!AU. Давно хотела об этом написать. И вот оно.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 9





	Унижение

**Author's Note:**

> Моя версия событий "Бенизакуры" в 3-Z!AU. Давно хотела об этом написать. И вот оно.

В коридоре было очень шумно, и это не нравилось Гинпачи. Он планировал подремать во время образовавшегося «окна», но крики и визги заставили его встать и пойти проверить что происходит. Вдруг ученики из его класса замешаны в этом переполохе. Придётся отвечать за их блажь перед директором.  
Не успел Гинпачи подойти к месту событий, как перед его глазами развернулась неприятная картина. Ученик одного из параллельных классов, Окада Низо, сидел на Кацуре Котаро и с безумным смехом резал ему волосы ножницами. Из-за того, что кое-кто из учеников пытался его оттащить, ножницы резали пряди неровно и криво, изредка касаясь кончиками лица Кацуры. Тот не сопротивлялся. Его деревянный меч валялся в стороне. Очевидно, он пытался им отбиться, но ему это не удалось.  
Когда Гинпачи остановился возле них, к нему кинулись девочки со слезами на глазах:  
– Сэнсэй, помогите! Кацуру-куна сейчас убьют!..  
– Не убьют, – флегматично сказал Гинпачи, резко заламывая Низо руку, в которой он держал ножницы. – Окада-кун, что это ты делаешь?  
Но тот только заливисто смеялся и пытался вырваться из захвата Гинпачи.  
– Понятно, у тебя поехала крыша. Пойдём к директору, там с тобой разберутся.  
С этими словами Гинпачи выхватил у Низо свободной рукой ножницы и кинул их на пол. Увидев на них капли крови, кое-кто из девочек заплакал.  
Гинпачи снял с халата пояс и связал им запястья Низо. Убедившись, что узел достаточно крепкий, он сказал:  
– Ребята, отведите Зуру-куна в медпункт. А этого парня я отдам на перевоспитание Мацудайре.  
– Сэнсэй, Вы не думаете, что будет хуже? – робко спросил один из учеников.  
– Хуже уже некуда, – вздохнул Гинпачи и ткнул Низо в спину. – Шевелись.

***********

Кацура молча и почти неподвижно ждал Гинпачи в медицинском кабинете. Каждая царапина, будь то серьёзная или нет, ощущалась, как открытая рана. Больше всего его беспокоило то, что его унизили прилюдно, практически сразу лишив возможности защищаться. И волосы… Кацура коснулся криво обрезанной пряди и прикрыл глаза. Он видел, как Низо засунул пучок его волос в карман. От этого воспоминания стало ужасно противно. Кацура сморгнул слёзы обиды и выдохнул. Вдруг за спиной он услышал:  
– Эй, Зура-кун, ты как?  
Вытерев кулаком глаза, Кацура хрипло ответил:  
– Нормально, жить буду.  
Гинпачи сел напротив и достал из ящика стола пластыри и йод.  
– Ну кому ты врёшь? Видно же, что ты подавлен.  
– Тогда зачем Вы спрашиваете, сэнсэй? – злобно спросил Кацура, прищурив глаза.  
– Хочу знать, как тебя успокоить, – сказал Гинпачи, аккуратно промазывая царапины на лице Кацуры йодом. После он бросил взгляд на его руки. Там тоже была кровь, благо, немного. – Откуда?  
– Я закрывался руками, чтоб он не смог дотянуться до лица, – тихо сказал Кацура и попытался спрятать руки за спину. Но Гинпачи успел их перехватить и рассмотреть. Кое-где были глубокие царапины, которых, к счастью, не было на лице.  
– Я думал, что смогу отбиться с помощью своего деревянного меча, но Низо практически сразу отбросил его в сторону, – говорил тем временем Кацура, склонив голову. – Я не успел дать ему сдачи.  
– У него есть свежие синяки, так что хотя бы немного ты смог себя защитить, – сказал Гинпачи, заклеивая пластырями наиболее серьёзные царапины. – Ты знаешь, почему он на тебя напал?  
– Нет, он просто подбежал сзади и ударил в спину кулаком. Хорошо, что не ножницами, – Кацура поёжился. Затем он поднял голову и спросил, – а директор его спрашивал об этом?  
Гинпачи вздрогнул и, помолчав пару секунд, сказал:  
– А, Низо сказал что-то невнятное, мы не поняли. Возможно, у него не всё в порядке с головой.  
– Понятно, – пробормотал Кацура и уставился на свои руки. Посидев в тишине несколько минут, он спросил, – что теперь?  
– Директор сказал тебе пойти домой, – сказал Гинпачи, поднимаясь со стула и снимая халат. – Как классный руководитель, я должен сопроводить тебя туда и поговорить с родителями. Кто у тебя есть?  
– У меня только бабушка.  
– Значит, я ей всё объясню. Собирайся.  
– Подождите, сэнсэй, разве Вам можно уходить посреди рабочего дня? – Кацура вскочил со своего места.  
– В случаях, подобным этому, можно. Или ты хочешь сам всё объяснять своей бабушке?  
Кацура дёрнул плечом и молча отвёл взгляд в сторону. Гинпачи накинул пиджак на плечи и сказал:  
– То-то и оно. Пойдём. Не забудь свою сумку.

***********

  
– Боже, Котаро-кун, что с тобой случилось?! – взволнованно спросила старушка, открывшая дверь. Кацура ничего не ответил. Он лишь отступил назад, чтоб пропустить вперёд Гинпачи. Тот подошёл ко входу, коротко поклонился старушке и сказал:  
– Добрый день, я классный руководитель Зу… Кацуры-куна. Мне надо поговорить с Вами.  
– О чём? – старушка отступила вглубь коридора и схватилась за сердце. – Что с ним сделали? Он связался с кем-то опасным?!  
– Нет, совсем нет, всё не настолько плохо! – Гинпачи выставил руки перед собой, пытаясь успокоить бабушку Кацуры. – Дело в другом… Не возражаете, если я зайду?  
– Да, конечно, проходите, – старушка поклонилась и жестом пригласила Гинпачи в квартиру. – Не хотите ли чаю?  
– О, нет, спасибо, я не могу задерживаться, я только расскажу о ситуации с Зу… Кацурой-куном и пойду.  
– Хорошо, – голос старушки был уже более спокойным. Она посмотрела на внука и сказала, – Котаро-кун, не стой там, заходи скорее.  
Пока семья Кацура была в коридоре, Гинпачи прошёл в небольшую комнату и сел возле котацу. Он не в первый раз общался с родственниками своих учеников, но этот случай почему-то заставлял его сильно нервничать. Возможно, из-за того, что он никогда не сталкивался с чем-то подобным.  
Кацура тем временем прошёл в комнату и встал возле стены. Его бабушка села напротив Гинпачи и была готова начать разговор с ним, но она увидела внука и строго сказала:  
– Котаро-кун, сейчас же сядь рядом со мной! Прекрати подпирать стенку!  
Гинпачи проводил взглядом Кацуру, с угрюмым взглядом опускающимся на колени. Он заметил, что Кацура не только оставался молчаливым, но ещё и продолжал рассматривать свои руки, покрытые пластырями. Это напрягло Гинпачи. Он хотел поговорить со своим учеником тет-а-тет, но сейчас никак не мог этого сделать.  
– Ну, ну, не будьте с ним так строги. Он не сделал ничего плохого.  
– Тогда почему же он в таком виде?  
– Понимаете, на него с ножницами напал один из учеников школы…  
Бабушка Кацура испуганно ахнула и прикрыла рот рукой.  
– За что же Котаро от него досталось?  
Гинпачи шумно выдохнул и развёл руками:  
– Он ничего не сказал по этому поводу. Директор его спрашивал, но тот лишь отмалчивался. Возможно, он сошёл с ума. Хотя, даже в этом случае у него должна была быть причина напасть, даже самая глупая и неоправданная. Но Вы не волнуйтесь, мы сделаем всё возможное, чтобы оградить Кацуру-куна от этого ученика! Это больше не повторится!  
– Я очень на это надеюсь, – бабушка Кацуры вздохнула и прикрыла глаза. – Не сказал ли этот человек, почему он обрезал волосы Котаро?  
– К сожалению, и об этом он умолчал, – после короткой паузы ответил Гинпачи, сжимая ткань своих брюк в кулаках. На самом деле, причину этого поступка он знал, но он не хотел пугать старушку ещё сильнее, чем сейчас. Ей наверняка хватало внука в подобном виде. Лучше продолжать говорить о сумасшествии. – Думаю, что этот ученик неадекватен или что-то вроде того. Нельзя точно сказать, что вызвало такое поведение, но мы в этом обязательно разберёмся. Ведь если это правда, то его надо будет изолировать от всех учеников. Мне жаль, что от подобных действий первым пострадал Ваш внук.  
Гинпачи склонил голову перед бабушкой Кацуры и закрыл глаза. Он знал, что должен был сохранять спокойствие, но сейчас им управляло сильное волнение. Он хотел, чтобы никто этого не заметил.  
– Да, это очень печально слышать, – старушка покачала головой. – Ужасный век. Молодёжь так легко сходит с ума, хотя порой на это даже нет причин. Надеюсь, этот ученик получит серьёзное наказание. И надеюсь, что Вы позаботитесь о моём внуке.  
Гинпачи выпрямился, краем глаза взглянул на Кацуру – тот держал себя за плечи и мелко трясся – и натужно сказал:  
– Сделаю всё, что в моих силах. А Вы не ругайте Зу… Кацуру-куна. Он действительно не сделал ничего плохого. В общем, это всё, что я хотел сказать. Поэтому я пойду, если Вы не возражаете.  
– Конечно, спасибо за визит, сэнсэй, – улыбнулась бабушка Кацуры, – приятно видеть, что Вы так заботитесь об учениках. Хотелось бы, чтоб следующая наша встреча произошла не при таких неприятных обстоятельствах. Котаро, проводи гостя.  
Кацура молча кивнул и так же без слов пошёл за Гинпачи в коридор.  
– Ты язык проглотил, Зура-кун? – обуваясь, спросил Гинпачи. Кацура покачал головой и потёр шею:  
– Нет. Наверное, хорошо, что Вы пришли. Мне бы с такими речами она бы не поверила.  
– Не исключено, – пробормотал Гинпачи. – Ну, ладно, отдыхай. И не забудь повторно обработать порезы, понял?  
– Угу, – кивнул Кацура и открыл учителю дверь. – До свидания.  
Гинпачи быстро взглянул на неровные пряди волос Кацуры и тихо сказал:  
– Увидимся.  
Как только за ним захлопнулась дверь, Гинпачи закурил. Его напрягала и беспокоила вся эта ситуация. Он даже чувствовал свою вину, что было странно, ведь он не имел к этому отношения. Возможно, он так переживал из-за того, что не смог защитить своего ученика от такого глупого и спонтанного нападения.  
Гинпачи сжал зубами фильтр сигареты так сильно, что чуть не сломал её. Он не хотел говорить бабушке Кацуры о том, почему её внуку на самом деле обрезали волосы. По правде, он и сам не хотел бы этого слышать. Эта причина его взбесила и вывела из себя. Но рассказать об этом самому Кацуре он был обязан.

***********

  
На следующий день Гинпачи стоял возле двери квартиры Кацуры, но не решался нажать на кнопку звонка. С одной стороны, он хотел побыстрее обо всём рассказать, с другой же – оставить всё при себе. Нельзя было так просто вывалить всё это на Кацуру.  
Пока Гинпачи решал, стоит ли беспокоить Кацуру или нет, игнорируя факт того, что он уже проделал путь до его дома, сам Кацура резко открыл дверь и удивлённо уставился на гостя. Тот отметил красноватые синяки (очевидно, после вчерашних слёз в медицинском кабинете) под глазами Кацуры и спросил:  
– О, Зура-кун… Можно я… эм… зайду?  
Но тот не сразу пустил учителя в квартиру.  
– Что Вы тут делаете?  
– Я… ну… Поговорить пришёл, – почёсывая голову, сказал Гинпачи. – Ты куда-то собираешься уходить?  
– Нет, просто я слышал, что под дверью кто-то стоит и что-то бормочет.  
– Я как раз хотел спросить о том, почему ты открыл мне, хотя я даже не позвонил. Так я могу войти, чтоб поговорить?  
– О вчерашнем? Неужели есть ещё что-то? – глухо спросил Кацура, отворачиваясь от гостя.  
– Да, – твёрдо ответил Гинпачи. – У меня точно есть.  
– Хорошо, – Кацура распахнул дверь, – заходите.  
Гинпачи вошёл в квартиру и, оглянувшись, поинтересовался:  
– Твоя бабушка дома?  
– Нет, она ушла по делам, – покачал головой Кацура. – Это имеет значение?  
– Да, и большое, – Гинпачи сел снова возле котацу и положил руки на колени.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что я хочу рассказать о том, почему Низо на тебя напал.  
– Так Вы соврали моей бабушке? – Кацура со вздохом сел рядом с учителем. – Это потому что Вы не хотели её пугать?  
– Можно сказать и так.  
– Хорошо, рассказывайте.  
– Ладно… В общем… Это прозвучит странно, я прекрасно это понимаю, но ты постарайся не удивляться.  
Кацура потёр шею и, прикрыв на секунду глаза, сказал:  
– Я Вас слушаю.  
– Когда он нападал со спины, то хотел проверить твою силу. По крайней мере, причина была в этом. Но проверка, как ты сам понимаешь, не удалась, потому что он застал тебя врасплох. Да ещё и моментально тебя обезоружил.  
– Он это всерьёз сказал?  
– Ну да. Согласен, повод идиотский. Но это единственное, что я понял, пока он безумно хохотал. Кажется, он начитался манги про самураев.  
Эта фраза вызывала у Кацуры слабую улыбку. Правда, она резко пропала после следующих слов Гинпачи:  
– Причину отрезанных волос я тоже знаю.  
Он вытащил из кармана брюк прядь длинных волос, перевязанных резинкой, и положил на котацу. Кацура нерешительно дотронулся до них, но сразу после этого он резко сжал их в кулаке.  
– То, что я скажу, тебе вряд ли понравится, – говорил тем временем Гинпачи. Параллельно он наблюдал за тем, как его ученик реагирует на эти слова. Его самого накрыло злобой от воспоминания о том, как он вытащил из кармана Низо клок спутанных чёрных волос. – Он хотел убедиться в том, что ты парень. Ведь твои волосы мягкие, как у женщины…  
Не успел он договорить, как Кацура вскочил с места и швырнул пучок в угол комнаты. Злобно выдохнув, он сел обратно и закрыл лицо руками. Гинпачи подумал, что тот будет плакать, но этого не произошло. Кацура провёл по лицу ладонями и взъерошил чёлку.  
– Да, это действительно неприятно слышать, – пробормотал он. – Даже ужасно. От подробностей я чувствую ещё большее унижение, чем до этого.  
– Понимаю, – только и смог проговорить Гинпачи, хотя он совсем не понимал того, что чувствует Кацура.  
– Хорошо, что он не заявил об этом прилюдно, а то было бы ещё хуже.  
– Несомненно, – кивнул Гинпачи. После он неловко похлопал Кацуру по плечу и зачем-то сказал, – знаешь, я вот взбесился от его поступка.  
– Вы? Это на Вас непохоже, – Кацура покачал головой. – Вы редко злитесь. Даже из-за более серьёзных проступков.  
– Знаю, но почему-то мне захотелось врезать Низо, да посильнее! – воскликнул Гинпачи, изображая удар. – К тому же, это тоже весьма серьёзный повод злиться. Он ранил тебя, Зура.  
– Я должен был защититься, – горько усмехнулся Кацура, опуская взгляд и вновь потирая шею.  
– Ну, раз он лишил тебя такой возможности, то мог бы сделать кто-нибудь другой. Даже я. Но я слишком поздно подошёл.  
– Сегодня Вы действительно на себя не похожи. Вы очень эмоциональный.  
– Сам удивляюсь, – Гинпачи почесал макушку. Спустя секунду он отметил, что его вторая рука всё ещё лежит на плече Кацуры. Он легонько прошёлся пальцами по шее и сжал ими кончики неровно обрезанных волос. Кацура вздрогнул от этих прикосновений, повернулся к Гинпачи и сдавленным голосом спросил:  
– В чём дело?  
– Зура-кун, – Гинпачи хотел бы не произносить этого вслух, но он уже не мог себя остановить, – я могу подровнять твои волосы?  
Он ожидал любой реакции на этот внезапный вопрос, но не ответа: «Хорошо, сейчас принесу ножницы». Он не думал, что Кацура настолько подавлен, раз даже не стал спорить.  
Спустя пару минут Кацура сидел спиной к Гинпачи, ёрзая на подстеленных газетах. Сам же Гинпачи, не будучи парикмахером, старался аккуратно ровнять тёмные пряди. Памятуя о ранах, которые он сам и обрабатывал, Гинпачи старался не касаться кожи Кацуры кончиками ножниц. Тот на каждое такое прикосновение реагировал мелкой дрожью.  
Пока Гинпачи занимался волосами Кацуры, то с удивлением думал о том, что это весьма смелый поступок – довериться человеку, который орудует за спиной ножницами. А ведь вчера этот инструмент его чуть не покалечил.  
Подрезав последнюю прядь, Гинпачи взъерошил волосы Кацуры.  
– Хочешь посмотреть на улучшенную версию своей новой причёски? – шутливо спросил он, но Кацура только молча покачал головой. Затем он встал, отряхнулся и смял газеты. Гинпачи проводил его взглядом и положил ножницы на котацу. Он не винил обычно весьма говорливого Кацуру в немногословности. В любой другой день он был бы рад такому поведению, но не сегодня.  
Когда Кацура вернулся, он снова сел спиной к Гинпачи и тихо спросил:  
– У Вас есть ещё что-нибудь, что Вы хотели бы сказать?  
– Н-нет, не думаю, – проговорил Гинпачи. У него была мысль кое-что сделать, но он не могу решиться, потому что не хотел, чтоб его неправильно поняли. Однако оставлять Кацуру одного в таком состоянии он тоже не собирался.  
– Тогда, полагаю, Вы можете идти, – Кацура кивнул на дверь.  
– Обязательно, но сначала… – подвинувшись к Кацуре ближе, Гинпачи обнял его за талию и прижал его голову к груди. Он был готов к тому, что Кацура вырвется или оттолкнёт его, но тот наоборот прильнул к Гинпачи. Раздался тихий всхлип.  
– Всё хорошо. Тебе это нужно.  
Кацура не ответил. Он вцепился кулаками в рубашку Гинпачи и уткнулся носом в его грудь.  
– Спасибо Вам.  
Это всё, что он сказал. Гинпачи начал понимать, каким уязвлённым и униженным Кацура себя чувствовал. Он бы вряд ли позволил произойти чему-то подобному в другой день. Но то, что случилось вчера, видимо, сильно его подкосило. Не исключено, что этот инцидент – не единственная причина его подавленного состояния. Но сейчас он принимал хоть какую-то поддержку и не отказывался от неё. Пусть это и шло со стороны его учителя. «Нужно дать ему понять, что он не одинок», – подумал Гинпачи и потрепал Кацуру по волосам. Тот поднял лицо, посмотрел на Гинпачи пару секунд красными от подступивших слёз глазами и на пару секунд прижался своими губами к чужим.  
– Зура-кун, ты… зачем это сделал? – опешил Гинпачи.  
– Простите, сэнсэй, – только и смог ответить Кацура. Он отстранился от Гинпачи, вытер мокрые глаза и пригладил волосы. – Это было проявление моей слабости.  
– Тебе настолько плохо, что ты целуешь своего учителя?..  
– Вроде того. Простите, – повторил Кацура и встал с пола. Гинпачи шумно выдохнул, схватил Кацуру за запястье и рывком усадил обратно.  
– Это было странно, но, в общем-то, объяснимо. Признаться, ты меня удивил этим. Но раз тебе это нужно…  
Он снова прижал Кацуру к себе, поглаживая его по спине.  
– Я тебя понял. Одно условие – никому об этом не рассказывай. И в суд на меня не подавай, прикрываясь домогательствами. А то любишь ты мне судами угрожать… Первый же начал, – полушутливо сказал Гинпачи. К счастью, его слова вызвали у Кацуры смешок.  
– Не скажу.  
Он обнял Гинпачи за шею и уткнулся носом в ключицу. А Гинпачи лишь надеялся, что это поможет Кацуре хотя бы сейчас не чувствовать себя униженным и одиноким.


End file.
